Mistaken Interference
by Cherrynn
Summary: chapter 5 up! Kagome and Inuyasha roomates? They don't get along, but soon they do. But what happens if there's an interference? A mistaken one? RR! [InuKag] [SanMir] Rated for language and future chaps.
1. The roomates

This is my second fanfic!^.^;; Please read and review. If I get at least 1 or 2 reviews for the first chapter, I'll continue. If not then I'll just take it off. I hope to get lots of reviews for this story!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome became roomates so suddenly. Kagome thinks inuyasha is annoying, and so does inuyasha.  
  
But they seem to grow more in relationship when Miroku and Sango tried to matched them. They start going out, but what happens if there's a mistaken interference? Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
Before we get to the story, let's get this straight. They're in college. Kagome and Sango, aged 19, Miroku and Inuyasha, aged 19.   
  
"..." Talkings  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
*...* actions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Different Place/Time  
  
Disclaimer: No, no no no, Inuyasha does not own by me!!  
  
Mistaken Interference  
  
By: Cherrynn  
  
Chapter 1: The Roomates  
  
In the Sweets and Coffee Cafe, there are three teens sitting at a 4 seats table near the window, chatting and giggling, well for the girls. The two girls continue to chatter while the boy sat there listening and sighing. He kept on looking at his watch, waiting for a certain someone. Suddenly, someone enters the cafe.  
  
"Yo! Inuyasha!!" the boy called out.  
  
The person who just entered the cafe, heads towards to the table where the other 3 teens are. He has long silver hair with golden brown eyes. He took a seat by Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, who's that?" asked one of the girls, Kagome as she points to the stranger.  
  
"He's Inuyasha. He just came here from America. We were elemantary friends." Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh. Hi Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.  
  
He answered with a 'hi' but he rolled his eyes while saying that.   
  
"What's up with that?" asked the other girl, Sango.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's always like that. Haven't changed huh, Inuyasha." Miroku said, elbowing Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh." he replied.  
  
"Anyways, let me introduce. Inuyasha, this is Sango and Kagome. And this is Inuyasha, ladies."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. The thought, 'How rude' ran through Sango and Kagome's minds.  
  
"Well, if you excuse me, I need to get to class early roday." Kagome got up, holding her half filled coke. Hurrily, she walked past Inuyasha, but spilt coke all over him by accident.  
  
"What the hell was that for, wench."   
  
"Sorry, it was an accident, and don't call me a wench. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Feh."  
  
She continue heading towards the door, dumping the coke on her way. 'Geez, what is up with that guy.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opens the door to her apartment, and collaspe on her couch. She felt tired and exhausted. First day of college and she already has a load of assignments. This is her second year at college, just two more years until graduation. Well, she's not sure if she'll graduate.   
  
"God, I'm tired. I do those assignments later." She whispered to herself, and she almost drift off to an exhausted sleep but....  
  
DING DONG  
  
She ignores it. It's probably some advertisers or a person who found a wrong house. Those things always happen. It rang several times, as if knowing that she was home. Kagome give up and ran to open the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome-Chan!" greeted Sango and Miroku as the door opens.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" said Kagome, yawning. When she finishes her yawn, she realized there was another person standing with them. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer but Sango just butted it. "Kagome, can we come inside?"  
  
The teens went inside and take a seat on the couch, where Kagome had layed down before.  
  
"Kagome... We know this is a big favor to ask, but can Inuyasha stay here?" asked Miroku. "What?"  
  
"Actually, you see. He doesn't have an apartment to live in. He slep in my room for the past couple of days. I need some privacy, and since Sango's sleeping in the other room, I thought that he can live here for a while. You have an extra room right? So why not?" he explained.  
  
"How about Sango coming here?"  
  
"I can't... The apartment is registered with my name." said Sango.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay."  
  
"Inuyasha.. say thanks." whispered Miroku.  
  
"Feh. Who wants to live here? You just made me." he said out loud.  
  
Clenching her fists, Kagome stood up from her seat. "You know what. If you keep on acting like that, you will not stay here."  
  
Miroku and Sango elbowed Inuyasha. Inuyasha, being defeated, muttered a sarcastic 'sorry'.  
  
"Okie dokes! Thank it's all settled. COme one Miroku, we need to get those luggages in."   
  
Miroku and Sango got up and head towoards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope those two will get along." said Sango, lifting a luggage out of Miroku's car's trunk.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango dear. They'll get along juuusst fine." said Miroku as his hand made its way towards her rear.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his face. "Ow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been six hours since Miroku and Sango left. Kagome still couldn't believe that Inuyasha will be staying in her apartments! She went upstairs to her bedroom, but before entering, Inuyasha asks, "Hey wench! Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "The door across from your room, idiot."  
  
He gave a 'feh' and went throught the bathroom's door. Standing there watching him go, a thought came to her. 'Oh my god! what time is it now? I gotta do my homework!' she took a seat and took out the textbooks she'll need for her assignment, but it seems that god didn't want her to. Her stomach growls. She was hungry, no never mind that, starving. She haven't eaten anything since breakfast.   
  
She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Searching around the kitchen, she found a ramen cup noodle. After a few minutes of cooking it, she walk over to the couch steadily. She sat down cross-legged and start slurping.  
  
Inuyasha, smelling his favorite food, made him hungry. He also remember that he didn't have anything in his stomach all day. He went downstairs, finding Kagome sitting on the couch watching T.V while eating. Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen. He search the kitchen but couldn't find anything.   
  
"Hey, are there any food in here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well, this is your house!"   
  
She ignores him and continue eating. Inuyasha was getting annoyed, rather hungry. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was already twelve am. 'Doubt any stores around here are open.' he thought, sighing. He wish he had a car, maybe he could drive around to see any stores are open. He doesn't even have the money to rent his own apartments, how could he afford a car? His stomach growls while watching her eating. She snickered. "Drooling?"   
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hmph, I would give you some, but not with that attitude." she stuck her tongue out. She was eating her ramen slowly, making loud slurping noises. She enjoys looking at the hungry depressed Inuyasha.  
  
"Haha, want some?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his face. Sitting down besides her, he was about to grab her ramen, but she slapped his hands away.  
  
"Nuh uh uh uh. We have to make a deal first."  
  
Great. He should have known. He groaned and nodded.  
  
She smiles. "Do my homework for me."  
  
"Fine, whatever." he said, as his hands made its way to the ramen. He ate it quickly, afraiding Kagome will take her words back anytime. He was still hungry after he finishes it, after all it is only HALF.  
  
"I'm stil hungry. How am I going to do your homework when I don't have the energy?"  
  
As if she didn't hear him, she went up to her room and came down with all the textbooks and assignments in her arms.  
  
"Here. Do all of them." she said, smiling and ran up to her room.  
  
"WENCH!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I rewrote the whole chapter. *dies* anyways, REVIEW!! 


	2. Special Meal

Thank you for the reviews =D Just want to thank Cymarel for being my first reviewer of this story. THANK YOU!^.^ Your nice comments encouraged me to write, so I dedicate this chapter to Cymarel! I also wanted to thank AllAroundtheWorldReviewer for the critism =) Took me a while to come up with this chapter. I'm trying to improve my writings okay, so please bear with any mistakes. Anyways, enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Nopes, no own by me... =D   
  
Mistaken Interference  
  
By: Cherrynn   
  
Chapter 2: "Special Meal"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Growls*   
  
Kagome's stomach has been growling for a while now. Of course she was still hungry, but she would rather be hungry than do those assignments. She decided to go out and check if there's any food stores are open, which she doubt there are any, but she's just too hungry to give up.  
  
Changing out of her pajamas, she put on some blue jeans and a sweater. Lazy to put on good-looking clothes. Please, how can she care for her appearance when she doesn't have enough food in her stomach?  
  
Kagome went downstiars, seeing Inuyasha sitting on the couch working on her assignments. She felt kind of guilty for making him stay this late, but he deserves it.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Outside... trying to find something to eat. Wanna tag along?"  
  
"I gotta do your homework, remember?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome sighed. "What the heck, just forget about it. Inuyasha jumped with joy. He put on his shoes and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a long and uncomfortable silience between them while they walk down the sidewalk. "Soo.. where do you want to go?" she asked. He shrugged. "Er.. anywhere there's food I guess."  
  
"Obviously." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't socialize much, do you?"   
  
"Feh."   
  
"Why do you always act like that?" He didn't answer. Kagome stomped off before him, annoyed of his stubburness.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going?"  
  
She ignores hime and continue her way down the sikewalk, leaving Inuyasha behine.  
  
'Hm, where to go. Where to go.' she pondered to herself after losing Inuyasha. She takes a look at the surroundings around her and realized she was in an unfamiliar place. She noticed a little restaurant as she turns around. There lights were still on, so she assume that it is still open. She enters the restaurant and sniffs the air. It smells so good.  
  
"Hello, miss." said a waitress, leading her to a small table. She hands Kagome a menu after she took a seat.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Kagome scans through the menu. A word caught her eyes. "Special meal?" she said out loud.  
  
"Why yes, the special meal. It's only for people who is a couple. That's why it's called Special."  
  
"oh.."   
  
Just then, Inuyasha enters the restaurant mumbling something about someone running off.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gestured him to come and take a seat.  
  
"We want the special meal." she said, smiling.  
  
The waitress returns the smile. "You two make such a cute couple." she says. Inuyasha was about to deny, but got stopped by Kagome. "Err yeah." she says. With that, the waitress walks away.  
  
Inuyasga gave her a confused look.   
  
"Look, don't get me wrong. I just did that for that 'special meal'," she said, quoting the words. 'special meal' with her fingers.  
  
He shrugged. "What kind of meal is this 'special meal'?"  
  
"It's a meal that made for couples. They didn't let single people like me eat those."   
  
Awhile later, the waitress came back with a big round dish. There in the middle of the dish was a large size crab with flowers, strawberries and salad surrounding it. It was elegant. The decorations were very well done.  
  
"Sugoi!!" Kagome exclaimed. The waitress uses a scissor to take the crab apart. Inside the crab, was of course, its meat, but it was also decorated in colors. In the middle, there is a cute couple picture made of cream.  
  
As soon as the dish was placed down, Kagome grabbed her forks and knives and start digging in. "YUMMM." she commented. Inuyasha, also grabbed his forks and dig in the other side of the crab. They ate for awhile, exclaiming how good it is and all. They just couldn't stop complimenting it.  
  
When there was only once piece left of the crab, Kagome uses her fork to pin it down, but Inuyasha did too.   
  
"It's mine." he said.  
  
"I got it first."   
  
"No I did."  
  
"You're a man. Let me have it!"  
  
"Feh, fine, you are going to get fat."  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were once again walking on the sidewalk, unsure of which way to go.  
  
"Which way should we be heading to?" Kagome asked. "I guess to the north." he said.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yeah.. Since we went south earlier."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
There was a long pause until Kagome speaks. "Soo, which part of America did you came from?" She was trying to make conversation. She just couldn't stand silience!  
  
"California.."  
  
"California? Where?"  
  
"SF." (A/N: san fransico!!^^)  
  
"Oh! Which high school did you attended to before college?"  
  
He lifted his eyebrow. "What's up? Being nosy?"  
  
"No.. it's just that my older sister lives in SF too. I was wondering if you met her. Her name's Kikyo."  
  
"Nope, never heard of her."  
  
"Oh.. Well you'll get to meet her. She'll be coming in 3 months for vacation."  
  
"Feh. Like I care."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chapter I know. @_@ I just rewrote it. Review!! I need more inspiration!! Stop being a lazy bum and just hit the purple button and drop me a few lines. Pweese? *puppy eyes* 


	3. A hike What?

=) Thank you so much for the reviews. Glad you like it. But anyhow, html tags don't show up no more! ^.^;; Weird.  
  
I was thinking about adding some horrors into this story? But not much people like horror, so bleh. What do you think? anyways onto the story!  
  
But first of all  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not own by me! =P  
  
Mistaken Interferencebr  
  
By Cherrynn  
  
Chapter 3: A hike --what?  
  
*BBRRINNG!* *BRRINNG!*  
  
Kagome groaned and knock the alarm over. She was too tired to wake up. Last night was a disaster. Took them more than an hour to get home.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, has already awaken. He is fully dressed and is ready to go to class. He left the apartment and walks towards college which is several blocks away.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Kagome yawned tiredly. She picked up her alarm clock and look at the time.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" she said as she read clock that says 9:06.  
  
"I'M LATE!!!"  
  
She dashed into the bathroom, use it, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She dashed back to her room and pick out a long jean skirt and a pink long sleeve top. Grabbed her books and assignments on the couch where Inuyasha had left them last night. She remembered that he did not finish them.   
  
'Great, now I'm going to be marked off for tardy and incomplete homework!'   
  
*---------------------------------------------------------*  
  
She got there about 9:30 which means first period's almost over. She walked to the second period class. By the time she got there,it was time.  
  
'Weird... Where's Sango and Miroku?'  
  
Just then, she saw Inuyasha walked up.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" she asked when he appoarched her.  
  
"Feh. Why would I anyway?"  
  
"You're the one who made us wandered all night!" she shot back.  
  
"Don't blame it all on me. You didn't remember the way back too."  
  
Before Kagome can answered Inuyasha walked into their history class. kagome walked behind him and slipped into her seat when she gets there.  
  
"Ok class, please pass down your homework towards the front." says the teacher.  
  
Kagome took out her homework and realized that it was done...  
  
'Did Inuyasha finished it last night?'  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and pass it to the person before her.  
  
Sango and Miroku just entered when all the papers were passed towards the front. They went over to the teacher and explained their tardyness. Sango and Miroku were excused and they take their seats.  
  
"Psst, Sango why are you late?" Kagome whispered as Sango take a seat beside her.  
  
"Ahem. Miss Hirugashi, would you please tell us one of the major events happened in Fuedal Japan?"   
  
"Erm.... demons took over???"   
  
The class laughed while Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome scolded herself for saying that... Oh how she regret on not doing her homework!   
  
*--------------------------------------------------*  
  
"Sango-Chan! Why were you late? and... WITH Miroku?" Kagome asked, while walking with Sango together after school.  
  
"Ermm..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We went out yesterday."  
  
"Nani?? Going out?? I never knew you have feelings for him."  
  
"No! Why would I?? He was the one who asked anyways... I decided to go.. why not?"  
  
"Don't you hate him because his perverted ways?"  
  
"Well that's old." Sango said.  
  
"And here you're saying you don't have feelings for him!" teased Kagome.  
  
Sango was speechless as she felt herself blushed. 'Not really, Kagome-Chan.. hehe' thought Sango.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------*  
  
When Sango got home, she went up to Miroku's room.  
  
"Hey Miroku, got anything planned?"  
  
"Yup, I have a great idea." he said with a smirk. He signaled Sango to come closer. Once she does he told her his plans.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------*  
  
iRING, RING/i  
  
Kagome picked up the phone, exhausted. "Hello? Kagome speaking." she said.  
  
"Kagome-Chan! Wow you sound tired," said the person who's on the other line.  
  
"Sango.. what's up?"  
  
"I just got something plannned for tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh really, what is it." hissed Kagome.  
  
"Well, Miroku and I've been thinking of going on a hike, you know.. like a fun adventure or something.."  
  
"A hike ----Nani?"   
  
"Come'on Kagome-Chan, it'll be fun. Let's take a break from studying."  
  
"But.. college just started, and plus I don't like going up in the mountains."  
  
"Please Kagome, I'll be here.. and Miroku and... Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani? Inuyasha's coming?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be much funner. Come on Kagome chan.. Okay? OKAY!" Without letting Kagome finished, Sango hang up.  
  
"Baka." mumbled Kagome.. She went upstairs. While walking, she happens to stop in front of Inuyasha's room. She hestitatly knocked on the door. A few seconds, the door flew open, revealing Inuyasha in his undershirt and sweat pants.  
  
"What do you want wench?" he asked, impolitely.  
  
"Umm.. Did you know about the hike tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.. what about that?"   
  
"Oh. I'm just wondering what time do we leave.. Sango didn't say so."  
  
"3." After his reply, he shut his door in Kagome's face.  
  
'What a man,' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome went into her room and collaspe on her bed, wandering through her thoughts.  
  
'What did Sango planned to do tomorrow? she sounds suspicious... Heck, I don't like the sound of this.' she sighs.  
  
She suddenly remembered she have to preview the homework from last night. She needs to do a little studying. That was when a thought hit her. 'Why did Inuyasha finished my homework? I mean, he doesn't like me, and I don't like him... right?' Kagome realized herself blushing.'Omg my god, why am I blushing?' She remebered the golden eyes, long silvered hair... the voice..  
  
She shook her head to clear the thoughts. 'Geez, what am I thinking?!'  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------*  
  
It was only 12 o'clock the next day. Kagome didn't know why she was excited about the hike thing, probably because she never have hiked before.  
  
'Should I bring anything? Maybe I should bring a set of binoculars?' She smiled at the thought of looking at the wonderful scenes.  
  
Kagome went downstairs, decided to watch T.V to kill the time. Sitting there, was Inuyasha, eating popcorns.  
  
She got down beside him, and see what he was watching.  
  
"News? You like to watch the news?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"A man is killed in the Kyjii Mountains this morning. It was suspected that someone bitten him in the arm. Although docters cannot prove it was a human. The teethmarks belong to a human but the the bite was very enourmous. It is impossible to be a human....." a lady in the T.V said.  
  
"A.... monster?" Kagome shivered. "Creepy."  
  
"Dr. Lee declared that it must have been a creature. He claimed that he had seen it before, but there were no proofs..." the T.V continues.  
  
Kagome turned off the T.V, afraiding to hear more.  
  
"hey! I was watching that." Inuyasha said as he tried to grab the remote control from her.   
  
"No! I don't want to know anymore!" she yelled.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to. Go to your room, danmit, and give me that remote!"   
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha glanced at her, seeing that she was quivering. 'What is she so afraid of?' he thought. Her eyes were not filled with happiness and excitement like usual. Her eyes were now dull and lifeless. He waved a hand in front of her. She didn't respond.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?  
  
"HELLO?!" he screamed into her ears.  
  
Kagome got back in reality. A tear trickled down her cheeks. Soon she was crying.  
  
"Oi... Kagome... what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, realizing that he had called her Kagome, instead of wench for the first time.  
  
Without saying anything, Kagome leaned against him and started to cry more. Inuyasha hated when women cry. He couldn't bear it but he decided to let Kagome use his shoulder. After a long moment, Inuyasha pulled her apart gently. She was sniffing for air. He looked into her eyes, which were now swollen from crying.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome.. what's going on?" he asked.  
  
p  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------*  
  
p  
  
It's getting to the interesting parts! The story probably have 12 chapters or more.Anyways, please review. Not much are reviewing and I'm feel like discontinuing. *sighs*  
  
p  
  
R E V I E W p  
  
A N D p  
  
M O R E p  
  
C H A P T E R S p  
  
W I L L p  
  
C O M E pS O O N!!!!  
  
p 


	4. A fun yet scary hike

Wahh. Sorry for not updating.. Been kind of busy. xD I just started a new store call Unexpected War Time, so if you have time please read that too!^.^;; Thanks. Anyways, onto the story..  
  
Disclaimer: @_@ don't think that I own it. =P  
  
Mistaken Interference  
  
By Cherrynn  
  
Chapter 4 -- The fun yet scary hike.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
Without saying anything, Kagome leaned against him and started to cry more. Inuyasha hated when women cry. He couldn't bear it but he decided to let Kagome use his shoulder. After a long moment, Inuyasha pulled her apart gently. She was sniffing for air. He looked into her eyes, which were now swollen from crying.   
  
"Tell me, Kagome.. what's going on?" he asked.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stopped crying and look up, avoiding his eyes. She sniffed a couple of times until she speaks.  
  
"My dad was killed up there... Mom told me that, but she never told me why he died until a couple of years ago, I saw a scroll."  
  
"...I-I'm sorry..." he muttered. "No, it's okay."  
  
"So what did the scroll say?"  
  
"It didn't have any words on it, only a few pictures. A picture of dad eating alive by a horrible looking monster." she said. Kagome got up, and went into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, stunned of what she had said. "a.. monster?" he asked himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, dear!! Wait for me!!" called Miroku. "For the last time Miroku NO. I am not waiting for you. Hurry up and get your things or I'll just leave you here." Sango said, with her arms crossed. Miroku obeyed. While packing, Sango had already started the car engine. He packed quicker, and was finished in 10 seconds. He was already in the car when 10 seconds ended.  
  
"Which mountain are we hiking, Sango?" he asked, after puttng his seatbelt on. "Kyjii Mountains." Miroku happy face turned into a stunned one. "K-Kyjii?? Didn't you heard the news?" he asked.   
  
"News? What about the news?" asked Sango, unfortunatly she didn't hear the whole question.  
  
"THE NEWS!!!" he yelled. "OHH! the news... uhh yeah." Sango did not get what Miroku was saying, so she just agree with him. 'I wonder what he's talking about...' she thought.  
  
"If you heard it, why are we still going?"  
  
"Come on, Miroku.. Scared? I want to explore the mountains. So much cool scenes to watch, and lots of fun activities to do."   
  
"B-b-ut.... Sango!! It's creepy." he whined. He put on a frown, hoping to persuade Sango, but to no avail. "Forget it Miroku. You're not changing my mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HONK HONK!!  
  
Sango honked her car, in front of Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment. Just about a minute later, Kagome and Inuyasha appear. They took the back seats.  
  
"Took you long enough." said Inuyasha, after getting in. "Not my fault. Miroku's," she replied. "Sango, Sango! Which mountains are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku was about to say it, but Sango stopped him. "You'll see Kagome! I'm sure you'll love it!" she said. Kagome squealed. Her first hike ever, and it's with her friends.  
  
"What are you so happy about, wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Duh. My first hike." she said with sarcasm.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Okay guys, we're here!" said Sango, parking her car in a park's parking lot.  
  
"A park..? I thought we're going to the mountains!!" said Kagome. "Relax, Kagome. I'm just parking my car here. You'll have to pay to park up in the mountains. You know I'm broke." Kagome nodded in understandment.   
  
The gang took out their supplies and started heading towards the mountains. When they were getting close, they can see the beautiful view around them. Fresh green grass and flowers are all around, making the moutains look peaceful and beautiful. The mountians look like thousands of feet high, except there is a little moutain beside those big ones. They can see the sign that says "-- Hikers".  
  
They began climbing on the little mountain. It seems that people made some rocks sticking out, for hikers to climb. They got up on the mountain with no problem. The mountains looked somehow familiar to Kagome. She couldn't remember when or how. "Sango.. which mountain is this?" she asked. "Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you. Behold! The Kyjii mountains!" said Sango, while holding out her arm to present.  
  
"NANI??!" Kagome became pale, was about to faint but Sango stopped it by asking, "What's wrong Kagome? The Kyjii mountains are the best mountains in Japan!" (A/N: Not true ok?)  
  
"... nothing." Kagome replied. She didn't want to ruin her friends' enjoyment, so she decided to ignore the fact that her dad was killed here. Inuyasha knows what is wrong with Kagome, but he kept it quiet anyways.  
  
"We're going in pairs. I'm going with Sango, and you can go with Kagome." Miroku announced, pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. Everybody nodded in agreement and started off in opposite direction of the other pair.  
  
"Great, now I'm stuck with you." muttered Kagome while she and Inuyasha walked towards a river.  
  
"Feh. Don't make it seems that I am happy with it." They pair continue to walk, along the border of the river.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Do you think they'll get along fine?" asked Sango. "Of course they will. Just like you and I," he said, and smiled. Sango felt a hand on her bottom. Vines formed on her forehead.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Miroku went flying in the sky, so high it makes a shiny star. "STOP TOUCHING ME YOU STUPID HENTAI!!!" she yelled, clenching her fists.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"HOT SPRINGS!!!"   
  
Kagome ran to the hot spring and stripped off her clothes, revealing her swimsuit. 'ha, good thing I brought the swimming suit.' she thought. She jumped into the springs, swimming around with joy. Inuyasha watches, and sweatdropped.   
  
"What are you so happy about, wench?" he asked.  
  
"What am I happy about? WHAT AM I HAPPY ABOUT?!?! This is the first time I've ever swam in a hot spring!" she exclaimed, insanely. "Feh. Hot springs are just like a hot bath tub." he said, sarcastically.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What do you know? It's totally different from the hot tub! The water's fresh here. You can also get to see the surroundings here. Come on, Inuyasha jump in!! It's fuuuuuun!!" she said, splashing water on the shore to wet him. "Hey!!" he retorted. "Why did you do that?" he said, using his hands to splash the water on her. Soon, Inuyasha was pulled down by Kagome. They continue the water fight, until both are exhausted.  
  
They got onto shore and grab a towel. Unluckily, Inuyasha didn't plan on swimming earlier, so he did not bring a towel. He didn't even bring his swimming suit, so now he is soaked wet from head to toe in his clothes.  
  
"It's all your fault. Now I'm going to get sick. Don't know if I'll have the life to go home." he said. "Oh shut up. Here use my towel." Kagome said, handing him her pink towel. He grabbed it and muttered a thanks, but Kagome did not hear it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Sango!! Let's explore this cave!! It looks MYSTERIOUS!" Miroku suggested, lifting his voice on the word mysterious. They have been walking for one hour but they yet did not find anything to explore, so Sango just nodded.  
  
They went in, in a slow pace. The cave is dark, but not very. There were some inscriptions on the walls, but they could not read them for which it is to dark. "Miroku, did you bring a flashlight?" she asked. Miroku thought for a moment. "You didn't." Sango answered for him. He put a frown on, and nodded. "Miroku.. you're useless. I think we should head out, since we can't explore anything without a flashlight."  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around and walk towards the exit. But when they do, they were in a totally different place. "Where are we?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged. "We probably went to a different exit."  
  
They continue their way towards a river. It was long, and the water smells (A/N: Hmm, you can't really smell them unless you're really thirsty! right? ^.~) very fresh. "Miroku.. I'm thirsty. We should rest here for a while." Sango suggested.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Wee, done!^.^;; More romance moments coming soon!! By the way, just want to tell you. THIS STORY HAS A PLOT! so don't think this is just a simple romance story, okay? okay. REVIEW!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! I bet there are some people reading out there, but just too lazy to review. Well, all you need to do is hit that purple button and write one nice line! Takes 15 seconds. HAHA, anyways, next chapter should be coming next week!!! wee, if I do get an average of 5+ reviews a chapter, then I will update daily, but.. well, laters! 


	5. Blur of Moments

Oh I know the last chappy isn't scary.. but it is kind of creepy is it? no? well whatever!! *smacks* anywho if there are any things go wrong in this chapter, don't blame me because I have not eaten dinner and it's 9:21 PM *falls* Mama need to get home earlier. *roll eyes*   
  
ONTO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: @_@ don't think that I own it. =P  
  
Mistaken Interference  
  
By Cherrynn  
  
Chapter 4 -- Blur of moments. (title sucks doesn't it?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around and walk towards the exit. But when they do, they were in a totally different place. "Where are we?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged. "We probably went to a different exit."  
  
They continue their way towards a river. It was long, and the water smells (A/N: Hmm, you can't really smell them unless you're really thirsty! right? ^.~) very fresh. "Miroku.. I'm thirsty. We should rest here for a while." Sango suggested.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku hands Sango his water bottle, smiling in a perverted way (A/n: If you ever met a pervert, you know what smile I meant!!) . "Umm.. Miroku, you drank it already, I have my own.." said Sango, nervously. His face dropped but lightens up when he felt his hand moving towards Sango's rear.  
  
Sango slapped his hand away. "HENTAI!!" she yelled, and smacked him on his head. "Sorry Sango dear, but my hand has its own mind!!" Sango ignored him and gulped down her water from her water bottle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, let's go into the rain forest." Kagome suggested, as she and Inuyasha steadily walk over a wooden bridge. "Why?" he asked. "I want to see the animals and the scenes in there. I saw this movie, the girl went into the rain forest and it looked SOOOO cool!!!"  
  
"You watch too many movies." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's just go!" she grabbed his arm and drag him into the rainforest after they got off the bridge.   
  
"Hey! Don't you respect my choices?" he said. "Acutally, you never made one... hah."  
  
She continue to drag him until they are deep enough in the rainforest. She lets him go, ran forward and stopped at a certain spot. Sniffing the air, she can smell the freshness of the surroundings, and the fresh oxygen the tress provided. "This is what I call heaven!" she said, dreamily. She got a 'feh' from Inuyasha, but she ignored him. Inuyasha, knowing that he liked the surroundings, stepped beside her.  
  
"You like it too eh?" she asked. "Who said that?"   
  
"Your face tells me."  
  
Inuyasha did not reply. 'my face tells her? do I have anything written on my face?' Kagome laughed, knowing that he is confused. "There's nothing written on your face, Inuyasha. Your emotions tell me." Inuyasha was surprised. "Y-you could read my mind???" he asked.  
  
"Baka. YOUR CONFUSED FACE TELLS ME THAT YOUR CONFUSED!!" Kagome said, annoyed of Inuyasha's dense. He shrugged, and start sniffing like what Kagome had done before.  
  
Kagome looked at his sniffing face, with his eyes closed. She thought he was cute, and accidently giggled out loud. Inuyasha stopped sniffing, and turn to face her. "What the hell are you giggling at?" he asked. "Oh.. umm.. nothing.."  
  
"I was hot eh?" he said, winking his eye. (I know... kind of OOC @_@) "NO! I mean, why would I think that?" Kagome was blushing while saying that. Inuyasha burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding." he said. She was getting mad, especially at his unseriousness. She yelled 'baka' at him and stomped off. "OI!" he called after her, but she ignored him. He followed her, unsure where she's was heading to.  
  
"KAGOME!! where are you going?" he shouted. "Somewhere you wouldn't bug me." after saying that, she started walking faster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused. Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, as they stopped in the middle of the rainforest. The surroundings are basically the same, but this looks more like the wilderness. The animals screeching and screamings were no longer can be heard.   
  
"Oh, damn it." said Kagome. "I think I lost track." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She could see his face, but not his details. It was dark, dark like it was 7:00 PM. "Inuyasha..? Do you have a watch?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Nope," he replied, simply. Kagome, without saying anything, grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and drag him to no where in particular. "Oi, what do you think you're doing? You're probably getting us deeper in the rainforest!!" he protested. Kagome stopped, let go of his arm, and sank down, leaning against a big tree. Tears welled up in her eyes, and suddenly starts pouring down her cheeks. "I-I want to go home..." she said quietly.  
  
"Oi... don't cry.. why are you crying?" he asked, in a soft tone. "N-n-nothing." she stammered, and wipe away her tears. Memories of the scroll came back to her. She didn't actually tell the whole story to Inuyasha, since it's not his business anyways.  
  
"I'm hungry.." she blurted out. Inuyasha sat beside her, also leaning against the tree. He grabbed the bag off of his back and start digging into it. After a moment later, in his hands, was a bag of potato chips.(A/N: the brand that Kagome used to give to Inuyasha in the anime, you know?)  
  
Kagome smiled cheerfully and grabbed the bag out of his hand. "Hey!" Kagome ignored him, open the bag, and start digging in. "Leave some for me!" Inuyasha whined, and garbbed the bag back. He grabbed a handful, and hand back the chips to Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango looked at her watch. "Geez, it's already 6:30 where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked, worriedly, while leaning against her car with Miroku beside her. "Calm down Sango. I'm sure they're alright." comforted Miroku. Sango let out an impatient sigh, and they continue to wait.  
  
After what is seems like hours, Miroku saw something blurred past them. "Sango dear, did you just see that?" he asked, with fear in his tone. "Y-yeah.." Suddenly, a man who popped out from nowhere, in a baboon cloak, appears. He chuckled wickedly. (A/N: is that even a word?) "Seems like you don't want to go, am I right?" the man asked.  
  
"Umm.. we're waiting for our friends..." Sango answered, weakly. "Oh.. So there are people still lurking in the forest? Interesting..." after he said that, he disappeared in a wink of an eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chappie I know...  
  
Guess you know who's that baboon man right? @____________________@   
  
I can't believe I included him in there! But that idea just popped inside my head... haha, I got something planned out.. something interesting... anyways, comment or review please!! I desperately need more ;_; 


End file.
